


I'm On the Hunt Just Like the Wolf

by emmy_who



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmy_who/pseuds/emmy_who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a late night booty call turns serious, can Danny and Scott's friendship survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On the Hunt Just Like the Wolf

_Come make out with me ;) SM_

_Are you serious? –DM_

_Deadly. SM_

Scott bit his lip as he waited for the Hawaiian boy to respond to his text. He knew it was risky to be texting Danny this late but he couldn’t get him off his mind. His phone buzzed and he smirked.

_I’ll be over in ten. –DM_

Scott pumped his fist in the air, happy to see that his plan was working for once.


End file.
